


Сердцебиение

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V4N, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family, Gen, M/M, Order of the Sword, Sensory Deprivation, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — Есть множество подсказок, которые помогут определить положение противника, когда ты его не видишь. Натренированный слух способен уловить даже биение сердца.





	Сердцебиение

**Author's Note:**

> для #VerNeroWeek

Неро в очередной раз проклял тот день, когда отец решил лично взяться за его тренировки. Теперь получить Алую Королеву в руки можно было только по большим праздникам или в тех случаях, когда Вергилию требовалась помощь на охоте, а Неро успел прекрасно запомнить: отцу на самом деле _никогда_ не требовалась помощь.

Чаще всего заниматься приходилось с бесполезной репликой, которая сломается после пары ударов о толстую крепкую шкуру демона, однако в руке она лежала точно так же, как оригинал, и вес имела соответствующий. Неро пару раз на пробу взмахнул мечом, привыкая, и встал в стойку.

Ровно с последним ударом часов на пороге тренировочного зала появился Вергилий и слабо улыбнулся, заметив напряжение сына. Вчера он пообещал усложнить занятия, и Неро здраво опасался того, что его ожидало. Признаться честно, Вергилий порой думал о том, что слишком сильно давит на сына, заставляя его тренироваться так долго и часто, однако в этом мире слабых ожидала только роль пушечного мяса.

— Можешь опустить меч, — мягко произнес Вергилий, тем самым заставив Неро насторожиться еще сильнее. — Сегодняшнее занятие начнем без оружия.

Выждав для верности секунду или две, Неро вернул меч на специальную подставку и выпрямился почти до боли в мышцах. Пусть Вергилий никогда явно не выказывал неодобрения за проступки вроде драки с другими оруженосцами или опоздание на утреннюю молитву, в присутствии отца он опасался вести себя чересчур вольно.

Казалось, Вергилий вообще ничего не замечал, за исключением того, когда Неро появлялся на тренировке, сколько взмахов мечом сегодня делал и сколько ударов небрежно пропускал. Отец казался ему слишком холодным и отстраненным, и Неро не думал, что когда-нибудь дождется от него иной ласки, кроме скупой похвалы.

Не став мучить Неро дольше необходимого, Вергилий вытащил из кармана своего излюбленного плаща широкую полоску ткани, похожую на повязку для глаз.

— Я хочу проверить, насколько успешно ты ориентируешься в полной темноте. Подобный навык очень важен для сражений с демонами, которые видят гораздо лучше людей, однако развить его не так-то просто.

Неро никогда никому не говорил, что способен разглядеть тонкую иголку в густом полумраке и что, скорее всего, видит в темноте не хуже любого демона. Он мог бы сказать об этом сейчас и попросить об обычной тренировке, однако продолжал молчать, настороженно наблюдая за действиями отца.

Вергилий сложил повязку пополам и обернул по-прежнему широкую полоску ткани вокруг головы Неро, плотно прикрывая ею глаза. Убедившись, что ни единый лучик света не проникает сквозь нее, Вергилий сделал несколько шагов назад и обнажил меч.

— Движение рассекаемого клинком или когтями воздуха, звуки дыхания и шагов, хруст камней и веток, шорох песка — существует множество подсказок, которые помогают определять положение противника, когда ты его не видишь. Натренированный слух способен уловить даже биение сердца, если сражаться приходится с живым существом. Но запомни кое-что еще, Неро: если ты не видишь и не слышишь врага, никогда, слышишь, _никогда_ не стой на месте.

Полвздоха спустя Неро ощутил около своей шеи угрожающий холод клинка — Вергилий не расставался с Ямато даже во время банальной тренировки. Демонстрация получилась весьма впечатляющей.

Увидев, что Неро как следует проняло, Вергилий снял с подставки копию Алой Королевы и отдал ему.

— Попробуй напасть на меня. Ориентируйся на звук голоса и моих шагов. Если не уверен, используй широкие размашистые удары.

За пару мгновений до того, как Вергилий договорил, Неро сделал первый шаг и попытался достать отца мечом. Он опоздал буквально на секунду — Вергилий двигался так быстро и четко, уклоняясь от атак, будто умел предсказывать будущее.

Их неторопливый танец продолжался не больше десяти минут, когда Неро начал постепенно выдыхаться из-за постоянного напряжения. За окном послышались первые раскаты грома, предвещающие скорый ливень, и Вергилий решил на этом закончить.

— Достаточно! Замри на месте, я помогу развязать узел.

Неро опустил клинок, дыша жадно и глубоко, и сперва не обратил на скользнувшие по его волосам теплые пальцы. По какой-то причине Вергилий не торопился снимать с него повязку, вслушиваясь в тихий перестук капель на каменных дорожках.

Вергилий коснулся мокрой от пота ткани и распустил тугой узел. Ткань тут же беззвучно полетела вниз, и лишь в последний момент Вергилий успел подхватить ее и не дал упасть на пол. Неро стоял на том же месте, крепко зажмурившись, и его пальцы едва заметно подрагивали.

— Ладно, на сегодня хватит. Можешь пойти отдохнуть, — произнес Вергилий, мягко сжав плечо сына.

Когда стих последний отзвук шагов, Неро позволил себе открыть глаза и осторожно выдохнуть. Он не помнил, в какой именно момент задержал дыхание и почему ему было так важно услышать учащенный перестук сердца в отцовской груди, однако сейчас ему неожиданно стало легче. С души будто упал огромный камень, и Неро с каким-то наивным восторгом вслушивался в далекие раскаты грома и шелест дождя.

Меч уверенно лежал в его руке, и Неро чувствовал в себе силы сражаться дальше.


End file.
